Overlord of a Dungeon ? Dungeon of an overlord ?
by detonik
Summary: Ainz Ooal Gown get himself some time after coming back from the Roble Kingdom. Why not spend it on the construction of an adventurers dungeon ? By the way, how strong is an adventurer and more importantly, how strong can he get ?
1. Intro 1 - VerminBane

_**Hi everybody, I'm a big fan of overlord fan fiction lattely and I had a few scenes in mind since a couple of days. First story writing I should precise. So here is the story of the construction of the Adventurer's Dungeon based on the overlord light novels until the 13.**_

Ainz was at his desk in Nazarick catching up for the paperwork that accumulated since his departure for the Roble kingdom. Now that he was thinking about it, the whole operation seemed exagerated. The Abelion's Hill and demihuman could have been conquered directly instead of using Demiurge and the Robble Kingdom could have been using a doppelganger from the start. But if Demiurge did it, it was probably for the best (and when he had him explain it to the other guardians he didn't understood everything).

At least he got himself a new Evangelist, still low level for the moment but he was curious about what her powers will look like at a higher level. Maybe she will be able to tap into his own powers like a paladin would with his god ? Using the same spells that himself or even his mana ? The smart thing to do would be to assign CZ full time to Neia to protect and monitor her. So he wrote it down on the new orders sheet that will be given to Albedo later.

As the paper stack « in » got thinner he finally reached something that he could trully grasp in the middle of international trade balance report and modifications of law inforcement in their new vassal state, the Baharut Empire. Here it was, a report from Ainzach regarding the advancement of the adventurers guild in E-Rantel while he was busy in the kingdom.

Currently there were 14 adventurers teams between copper and platine, 1 team mithril (probably Moknak and his band he thought), 0 team orichalcum and 1 adamantite team (Darkness) wich in his mind wasn't a 'real' adventurer team now that Pandora's Actor was playing the part to keep the mortals quiet in his kingdom.

They've also started working with Carne, getting the first potion batches from Nfirea, giving Gondo specifications for gear and started training with goblins from Enri's finests.

It would be the perfect moment to build a dungeon for practice now. For that he'll need Mare to construct the place quickly since it would be probably easier to build it underground if he wanted a really huge place for monsters and spells. Moreover, he needed a construction group from Nazarick made from undeads and golems. Involving Ainzach to fill the place with traps, monsters and various encounters such as enigmas and tests will also help. Plus he liked the man for his simplicity since their travel to the arena.

As he started to remember all the fun he had in dungeons with his guild his eyes started to wander accross the room until they reached Fifth who was standing still until now but was starring at him, beaming in expectation for an order :

« Is there anything I can do, Suprem One ? »

Ainz tilted and coughed to gather his thoughts, « Yes, go get me Mare, also I'll need Titus and all the documentation he can find for dungeons construction from Ashurbanipal ».

* * *

**_2 Days later, at an hour of march from E-Rantel in Carne's direction._**

Ainz, Mare and Ainzach were having a look at blueprints designed by Titus (Ainz thought that Titus, as a librarian elder-lich with a high intelligence, made a really nice work) for the first floor while golems were cutting trees in the spot they had picked up.

Ainzach was impressed by the efficency of his new kingdom in heart. Ainz Ooal Gown contacted him the day before and here they were today, starting the construction with incredible tools at hand. According to the constrution manager, an Imp who was repporting from time to time to the small elf child that came allong with the Sorcerer King. He has been introduced as « Mare, a guardian of Nazarick, surely the most fitted for a massive project ». Tthe construction of the ground floor buildings should be ended in a week and they would start digging for the main underground project. The ground floor facility was already drawned, a huge complex with training grounds, shops, a blacksmith, an administrative building, warehouses and several other small buildings, just in case.

As they were discussing the dungeon, Ainz realised something. He had to know approximatively the level of adventurers that fits the different rank in order to make them fight appropriate ennemies from Nazarick pop monsters and make them progress.

« Tell me Ainzach, we currently don't have a team of each rank in E-Rantel, from copper to adamantite, do we ? »

« We don't have any iron team since they all left due to lack of missions and new adventurers that came were either copper or gold ranked your Majesty. Moreover since the vampire 'incident' last year and your conquest of the city, no orichalcum team either »

« Mh, and I don't think Momon is representative of adamantite rank » Ainz said.

Ainzach looked at him surprised, « what do you mean ? »

« Well I don't exactly know how strong are adamantite adventurers but Momon is mostlikely stronger than all of them. How much stronger from copper to adamantite an adventurer must get if we, as you told me in Arwintar, 'Raise the hatchlings' ? »

Ainzach thought about it for a minute before answering : « from copper to gold an adventurer must grasp the fundamentals, understand how things works outside of their usual lives. They also have to be able to fight in a group against an ennemy group that could include several monsters such as ogres, undeads or magic casters. And then, they have to obtain powerfull equipment, powerfull martial arts, skills and spells, and always improve themselves as individuals and team. The ranks mainly reflect the difficulty of missions achieved with the guild. But I'm wondering your Majesty, Momon shouldn't be here as the strongest adventurer of your kingdom ? »

Ainz didn't thought of it, obviously from Ainzach perspective it was logic but for the moment Pandora's Actor was better used as Momon in E-Rantel focusing on keeping things smooth and being a bait if someone wanted to turn him. If needed he can always make a quick stop but the truth is that there was no real adamantite team in his kingdom. He answered Ainzach :

« For the moment Darkness is not needed and I doubt that they will improve a lot in here», as he thought about Nabe / Narberal and her being still level 63 and not 100 like himself. He tried to imagine her fighting Moknak who was a mithril adventurer, even with all his team 'Rainbow' they would be crushed. He could even see her smile over their bodys calling them bugs of all sorts while electrocuting them.

But then he remembered Blue Rose and their fight with Entoma. With only 3 on 5 from their team they were able to win against a pléiade. That was something ! Even if Entoma wasn't the strongest amongst them, she was still level 51. If his new adventurers were that strong, they could be really usefull for Nazarick around the world while not being too much of a threat in case things go poorly.

He might also use this dungeon for his real forces as well in the end. With a level in the dungeon for Nazarick's use only, he might be able to improve fighting skills for a guardian one by one or teams such as pleiades who'll need to fight all together to overpower a real level 100 threat. Yes, things were starting to get in good shape. But still, he'll need better adventurer teams as reference in order to fill the dungeon once it's finished. « Ainzach, while this place is under construction I want you to recruit some orichalcum and adamantite team for a consulting job. Two of each should be enough while waiting for more to come »

« Several of each won't be easy, if I get it right you want to know how strong they are and try the dungeon ? »

« Yes, in order to make the more advanced parts of the dungeon we'll need to know how strong is an adventurer party. Especially the currently stronger ones, who are our short term goal. And I also heard of Blue Rose from Momon and I'd like them to come ».

While thinking about it, Ainz figured out that it might be a good idea to send Momon or use Renner to be sure they'll come but it might be better to trust Ainzach with adventurers management.

« You will work with young Mare here who will be in charge with Aura of assessing the strenght of adventurers and filling the dungeons for most with monsters and traps for the adventurers to overcome. Mare, you will collaborate with Ainzach and your sister on this project. Don't hesitate to use any help or ressources you need from Nazarick. Also contact Gondo from Carne to help you hiring some dwarves to work with you, their city was impressive for an underground one. »

Mare who until now was focused on the contruction and thinking about the spells he'll use to create the dungeon turned to them and said stuttering : « Yes Ainz-Sama ! I … I will do my best ».

Ainzach was really curious about this child, but a caster guarding the Sorcerer King was probably as strong as the great Fludder or the young but impressive Nabe. But while he was a little worry at first to work with « a guardian from Nazarick » expecting an undead or a monster, he was put at ease that it turned out to be a cute little elf girl that looked really shy and her sister when needed. The Sorcerer King is like that, nothing is like expected at first.

« How much can we offer for this mission ? It's not really something usuall and they might worry coming work for the Sorcerer Kingdom to help us build a new adventurer guild your Majesty»

« I think a few thousand gold pieces and some magic and runic items for each team should be enough for several months of work ? We can provide potions, healing and resurection without penalties for free during the mission of course, like we will when the dungeon will be running and if needed each team can make a request, even if not everything is on the table. But a longer life, a change of species, spells or knowledge can be granted, if that could incite them to become adventurers for the Sorcerous Kingdom, that can be a good investment »

* * *

**_One week later at the Royal Capital_**

Since 2 days, Blue roses were discussing the subject; the adventurer guild master from E-Rantel came through a hole of darkness in the Royal Capital guild hall and asked to talk to them … to offer them an absurd deal from the undead. Tia and Tina were trying to learn as much as they could about E-Rantel and the Sorcerous kingdom. They managed to learned a lot, especially some details about his killing of Jaldabaoth, conquering of Abelion Hill's demihuman and claiming of the Demon Maids that fought Evileye and Nabe. Meanwhile Evileye was sighing about Momon and blustering agains't the Sorcerer King who dared trap her knight; day dreaming of how her love for one will destroy the other and fighting with Gagaran about either to go or not. Lakyus seeked guidance with her friend Renner, with her she was certain to hear good advices …

Renner like always, was delighted with Lakyus's visit, it always was a great joy to play with Blue Rose and since the appearance of Albedo and Ainz Ooal Gown, her Master, it was incomparably better. Drinking tea and talking about the Sorcerer King with Lakyus and Climb, while playing the frightened but hopefull princess role was the funniest thing in her whole life.

« So, Lakyus » Renner said putting her cup on the table, « the Sorcerer King wants to recruit adventurers and he asked for you, I imagine that was a surprise ? »

« Yes it was ! We never had any relation with him, we just happened to work a couple of time with Darkness before he conquired E-Rantel » Lakyus said looking embarassed. « If we understood Pluton Ainzach correctly, the Sorcerer Kingdom is building a trainning dungeon for adventurers and need some of them to help him. He told us that we were the first he was asking to. After he was going to ask to Silver Canary and to the empire adventurers guild for some orichalcum teams. And then he'll try in the Draconic Kingdom ».

« What a fearsome king, already having Momon and wishing some of the most powerfull others. » Said Renner looking concerned.

Climb reacts at his mistress sight, moving on his chair, unconfortable, well aware that he was not strong enough to protect the kingdom and Renner from the whole world.

Renner enjoyed the torment of climb for a few seconds but added : « So if I think about it, his offer looks genuine, I have heard that he already made a speach in Arwintar to recruit adventurers. For the moment, the Sorcerer King has a limitate credit beside sheer power, I think he wants to improve his image and promote his country. »

« What makes me worry are the terms, he wants to hire us for several months in E-Rantel, make us try their dungeon and fight monsters, claiming that heal and resurection are free of charge. Althought they are offering us a lot of money, magic items and a 'request' from the Sorcerer King whatever that means. » Lakyus added looking uncertain, « it's not like we had a lot of jobs besides you occasionaly hiring us lattely, nobody dares to make a move ».

« I feel that there is a question that Blue Rose has to answer Lakyus : how long can you be an adventurer and avoid the Sorcerer Kingdom. » said Renner looking thoughtfull « Besides the Slane Theocracy and the Draconic Kingdom, now that the Sorcerer King is assisting the Robble Kingdom, there are not a lot of places where you can operate while avoiding him, and sooner or latter they'll also have to face him one way or another ».

« The theocracy is out of question and the draconic kingdom is too broke to hire adventurers. I thought about the other northern countries, the Argland Council don't need adventurers and the City State Union is too far from the Kingdom to operate. Gagaran and I won't be at ease if we are totally unable to assist it if needed. »

Renner made her 'angelic face n°2' « It might be an occasion for your team and the Kingdom I think. You'll be legally and covered by the guild in E-Rantel. You might be able to learn a lot ».

« Evileye is obviously motivated to go in E-Rantel to discuss the mission since she could see Momon. Tia and Tina are probably curious enough to go for it. Gagaran thinks it's a trap and that we don't need it anyway … Personaly I'm not sure ».

Climb remembered the last time he saw the Sorcerer King, hesitated a little to talk but finally said : « When Ainz Ooal Gown faced Gazef on the Katze plain, he asked him to come at is service. At that moment I felt like he truly wanted him by his side; after all that happened that day, the more I think about it, the more I believe he admires strength regardless of the rest »

* * *

**_Later that day, all Blue Roses gathered in their room_**

Evileye was still in favor and Tia / Tina aggreed that they could do good business in E-Rantel, they heard from merchants that the Sorcerer King was filled with gold and was investing in everything in his kingdom, from potion and magic items to housing and food production. They had good hope that even a simple trip there was interesting for them.

Gagaran however was still not convinced, « This undead is too dangerous, I already died recently and I didn't enjoy the experience that much. Even if other adventurer teams show up, they'll be waiting for us ! »

Lakyus aggreed « Yes this might be deadly, but like Renner said, sooner or latter we'll have to face the undead, we have to figure out what is going on with this sorcerer kingdom. I feel we won't get a better opportunity ».

Tia, on a couch besides her sister added « Don't forget, we might encounter those demon maids again, especially the bug one or the others 2 that you fought Evileye. I'm not sure what kind of job they're doing for him now, but I heard that one of them is in the Robble Kingdom with a girl that is creating a cult to the Sorcerer King ».

« Yeah they were kind of strong, I couldn't do damages and had to avoid a lot of attacks from them. They were good at working together, but I wonder what Momon thinks about them »

« Or Nabe » added Tina always remembering Evileye the beautifull ice princess when she could.

« Still, thinking that Ainz stole them to Jaldabaoth and killed him, seems insane » said Tia

« If we go, we should go along with backup, I don't think Brain will be up to and Climb won't leave the princess. And besides we can't go with more adventurers that there already will be » said Lakyus thinking outloud. « Evileye you should [message] Rigrit, last time she said that she was doing research about Ainz Ooal Gown, if we go in the Sorcerer Kingdom at the same time, we could help each other. If we are going to do this, we'll need all Blue Rose »

* * *

**_The same day in Ashurbanipal - library of Nazarick_**

Two maids were moving discretly accross the huge room, sometimes crossing the road of a lich and nodding politely.

« What are we doing here Ento-chan ? you can tell your big sis' »

« You saw me and followed me, I wasn't going to tell anyone » said Entoma hesitating

Lupusregina stopped Entoma and looked around them, then said with an evil grin « I'm not going to tell anything to Yuri-nee if it's … weird ».

Entoma's face didn't flinch but Lupusregina could sence her uncertainty, so she added « I'm not sure what it is about but, whatever, Lupu-Chan will always be there for you », she added with a way too serious face and big eyes starring her while holding her.

Entoma started to walk again and said « Then come along » and they resumed their way. « I heard Mare-sama talking about his work today »

« Yes I know, I crossed some of those adventurers - toys at Carne for who he is building things, it's what Ainz-sama wants. So what's the big deal ? »

« I heard him talk about hiring adventurers to fight monsters picked by Aura-sama »

« I'm sure it's part of the Ainz Ooal Gown 10 000 years Master Plan ! » screamed joyously Lupusregina way too loud, getting bad looks from elder lichs and some overlords.

Entoma stopped walking and turned to Lupusregina, then using her real voice instead of the sweet girl's she was using before:

« I HopE So LuPU-ChAn »

She resumed walking, until they reached, in a corner of the room, an old man sitting at a table with an elder-lich hovering next to him. The table was covered with numerous spell books and parchments.

Since the vassalisation of the Baharut Empire, the status of Fludder Paradyne regarding the emperor or the country wasn't clearer. But that way he was able to come for a few days each week to study and do research for Nazarick, or what he call it 'The God of Magic's Domain'. Usually working at the library or asked to give an advice about the world to his master, he quickly got used to the place. Incredible beings coming in incredible shapes or forms. One moment he was talking mana cost efficiency while drinking a Nazarick cocktail at a bar with a suited up demon the next he was working on a permanent [gate] spell at the library with overwhelmingly powerfull undeads. It was the paradise his heart always desired.

He was working with Titus, when two of the pléiades maids came in. He recognized them as his master's throne room guard, if he remembered correctly their positions. (if it matters in this place where he saw a dark elf child play catch with a dragon wearing glasses and scolding him for being to slow and fat until he cried) one of them with red hair and braids the other one wearing a strange mask.

« What can I do for you pléiades-sama ? How can I be of service for this great place ?! » Fludder said jumping off his chair and bowing like a madman.

Lupusregina looked puzzled but Entoma hesistated a second and turning her face between Titus and Fludder said with her sweet voice :

« Do you know a spell called [VerminBane] ? »

Fludder and Titus thought for a few seconds and answered almost in the same time « no I don't » looking at her with the same look of interest in their eyes / flames in skull.

« I'lL nEeD YOuR hElP WitH A pErSOnAl ProBlEM » said Entoma starting to drool, wondering how this bitch with a red cape and a mask will taste.


	2. Intro 2 - The Sorcerer Kingdom dream

_**Hello guys, I finished the second part. I liked writting it a little less that the first one but I need it for latter :p**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy it and thanks for the reviews :)**_

* * *

Ainzach walked out of the [gate] that was opened for him, directly from E-Rantel to Arwintar. He found himself in the adventurer guild hall, being stared with shocked faces from everybody within the place.

He decided that since this place was part of the Sorcerer Kingdom there won't be any issues with this way of transportation and that he should act casually.

He walked to the counter and spoke to the person in attendance.

"Greetings, I'm Pluton Ainzach, guild master of the E-Rantel adventurer's guild; I would like to speak with the local guild master please".

A young girl, until then agape, seemed to think and answered:

"I'm going to warn the master immediately, please wait a moment" ...

After an hour of talk in master's Clark's office, Ainzach got out. He managed to get 2 orichalcum teams for a fortune to both teams and local adventurer guild, but in the end, he was unable to hire any adamantite team. Silver Canary fled the country after their last trip to the arena with the Sorcerer King and no other team was currently available.

He was walking in the main streets, admiring the imperial capital and thinking about his next move when a small group of Baharut's knights saw him and ran.

"Are you Pluton Ainzach from E-Rantel ?"

"Yes I am, is there a problem gentlemen?"

"The palace has been informed of your visit, the emperor wishes to talk to you"

"The emperor himself? Of course I'm at his disposal, please, lead the way" said Ainzach, thinking that there was a time when he would have been terrified from this invitation. As he was now a citizen of the Sorcerous Empire and an important cog in its machinery he felt that this sort of thing might happen pretty regularly.

The palace was one of the biggest buildings he had ever seen; Pluton was impressed by the splendor of the place. After being introduced to the guards in faction, he noticed that nobody dared to directly search him. So he decided to let them have his short sword given by his king and showed them his bag (containing several scrolls and documents).

Relieved by his attitude, the guards then asked him to wait for a call when the emperor will be ready to receive him. While waiting he decided to observe the city through the window; Arwintar might be the biggest human city in the world and its current position will last for some time. Even the sorcerer kingdom and E-Rantel that where growing daily since a few months will take years to catch up. After dreaming a few minutes about what will look like E-Rantel with the same population but with different species, a man came to him.

"Hello sir, I'm Vermillion. Personal scribe to his majesty the emperor Jircnix El Nix and assigned to relations with the Sorcerer Empire. Please follow me; the emperor is waiting for you".

Following him across the somptuous decorated hall, they quickly arrived to an office where were standing 4heavily armored knights. Vermillion knocked and the from the were introduced in a big room with several desks covered with books and papers;In the middle of it, here he was: the fresh blood emperor. Dressed in white and gold he was sitting in a big couch, next to him where standing 2 of the 4 imperial knights. Braziwood and Nimble, in full armor, were standing besides their emperor.

"The adventurer's guild master from E-Rantel, Pluton Ainzach you highness" announced Vermillion, he then bowed and entered the room, standing still near a desk.

"Ha! Just the man we were talking about, please do come in and have a seat, maybe even a drink?"

"Thank you very much for the invitation, your highness" answered Pluton bowing. He walked to the armchair designated by Jircniv and sat in front of the most powerful man inthe country.

Jircniv exchanged a look with each of his knights and his secretary before catching a sheet of paper on the table near him. He looked at it for a few seconds and then he sat more comfortably in his seat.

" Mr Pluton, I've received reports from my guards this morning. It appears you came throught a [Gate] into the capital. Apparently you've been tasked from the sorcerer kingdom to hire several adventurers teams, particularly orichalcum and adamantite teams. Would you care to tell us more about your mission please? We are all very curious about what might be the need for them".

Both Braziwood and Nimble looked at their emperor with admiration in their eyes; until now they could only guess why the sorceror kingdom would need adventurers besides their mighty military strengths. According to their informations, they were at least several hundreds of death knights and soul eaters in E-Rantel and Nazarick; enough to kill every living being of the world several times if their assessments were correct (not even talking about the other beings from the sorceror kingdom. Such as those two walking disasters in shape of children that killed their forces the last time they came to convoke them). Why request mere adventurers?

"I've been tasked by his majesty, the Sorcerer King, to build a training complex for adventurers in collaboration with some of his guardians. We are building a conventional facility, with training grounds armory and such; but the main project is the building of a practice dungeon where adventurers will be able to improve without risking their lives into the wild. To do so, we are recruiting adventurers to try out the project and guide us to themost efficient ways to train them".

At the word, 'guardian', Jircniv and his subordinates tilted and exchanged a gaze with each other, by the end of his speach (it was the seventh time he gave it) they were looking curious and surprised.

"But why train adventurer, what does ... it … want to do with them? I'm thinking about this since his speech in the arena" Jircniv wondered out loud.

Braziwood and Nimble stood out and stared Pluton, waiting for an answer.

"His Majesty" insisted Ainzach, looking the young emperor in the eyes, "whishes to solve the mysteries of our world. The adventurers will be used as explorers; he told me that the main objective is to fill the holes in our maps and knowledge".

Braziwood, gasped and exclaimed: "Doesn't he know the whole world already?! We saw him using dragons and portals to travel; surely exploration must be a trivial thing for him!"

Ainzach thought about it for a couple of seconds then answered :" I asked almost exactly the same thing; But the Sorcerer King, while confident in his strength, seems to think that his forces may lack the delicacy and involvement that adventurers put into their work. Especially this kind of work, which is so much more than just monster hunting".

This is how he got you, thought Jircniv. He needed you and he gave you what you always hoped for, a better adventurer's guild. Another one who had to make a deal with the undead.

But now that he was talking to him, it was obvious to Jircniv that Pluton was a fervent and faithful subject of the sorceror kingdom, even if he was a normal man. This might be an opportunity to gain influence and power for his country as the first vassal state (he was convinced that sooner or later most of the other countries will have a comparable status).

"This is ... surprising" said Jircniv looking thoughtful, "Ainz Ooal Gown is never doing anything expected. The report I get, states that you were trying to recruit Silver Canary but were unable to do so, is it correct? »

"Yes it is. During the creation of the new adventurer's dungeon we'll need some of the strongest adventurers to help us. His majesty feels that he is not grasping accurately the strength of an elite adventurer's team and besides Darkness, who has a role to play in E-Rantel, there are no adamantite teams in the sorcerer kingdom" answered Pluton.

"I get what you mean, since the departure of Silver Canary the empire has a lack of elite team outside of conventional military forces; it might be an occasion for us as well" stated the emperor, raising an eyebrow to Nimble. "Maybe we can create a new state team led by Leinas; Nimble, inform her that she is tasked to lead th new Imperial adventurer team. Have her make a list, we will request anybody she wants from the imperial knight corp and we will ask the ministry of magic to find some suitable casters amongst their bests". He turned back to Pluton with a cunning smile.

"I'm sorry that my empire is currently unable to provide a formal adamantite team, but for the Sorcerer King's wish, we'll prepare the best fighting team we can" he said, starting to think of ways to gather informations from this group within the heart of the undead's territory. It might be the good time to contact Jiraya and try again to make a deal with them ...

* * *

**First level of the dungeon (Earthy giant room so far)**

"Do … do you think I made good so far?" asked Mare, twitching his hands on his staff, to Momon and Nabe.

"You did a great job mein little Wächter !" said Momon making a spin on himself and throwing his arms in the air. " Mein vater will be pleased by your work".

"Yes Mare-sama. In only 2 days you were able to dig the first two levels; using down ranked earthquakes and boosted sarments is an impressive idea" said Narberal totally ignoring Pandora's Actor.

The small elf child smiled and dusted gently his skirt from some dust. "I hope Ainz-sama will be happy. The first 3 levels are the easiest since they are not so big and will be filled by the dwarves once they're ready; Then I will have to make the 4th with a jungle and the 5th with a desert. I'll have to use a lot of mana potions to make somethin gnice. I whish the illusion spells that Titus is preparing, so those floors looks real, are good".

Pandora's Actor patted Mare on the head "Our glorious overlord will surely reward you for your diligent work!" he said with a religious tone, then turning toward Narbe he added: "Don't you think so, lovely flower?".

Narbe sighed and gave up for the moment, she acknowledged him "Even if working for the suprem beings should be the reward; Ainz-sama always insists that we should think of rewards to ask him".

Mare looked Pandora's Actor an Narberal with a cute happy smile and said looking thoughtful: "I ... I wonder what I could ask; maybe being able to sit on Ainz-sama's lap would be a good idea"

Narbe's mouth opened, but thinking about it, it was complicated, so she shut it. If lady Albedo was the one saying that, she would have approved it; if it was lady Shalltear she would have thought that this won't be appropriate. But as far she could tell, Ainz-sama always treated the twin elves as children. They even had to wait for Mare to finish his meal, (as ordered by Ainz-sama) to talk to him and take a look at the dungeon.

She decided not to pronounce herself on this particular topic since the relations between the guardians themselves and their master were probably the most sensitive subject in Nazarick.

Meanwhile Pandora's Actor laughed a little and answered him "I'm sure mein vater will be delighted by this".He then added whispering: "Maybe I should try it using a younger and smaller form of myself".

Mare looked a little nervous at this and decided to change the subject.

"By the way, did you made any suggestions for the dungeon like Ainz-sama asked ? I proposed to make an event in the forest where they'll have to save a treant from evil lumberjacks".

Happy to forget the vision of a small Pandora's actor making grand gestures like a drama queen in the throne room, Narberal jumped on the occasion: "Yes! I suggest a timed puzzle electrocuting them for being too slow. I made a schematic of how they should be trapped like vermin and force to finish it". She said with a wide smile and visualizing the scene. After a moment, she felt that she was a little too into it, she saw Mare and Momon staring at her.

Momon coughed to dissipate the tension from his co-worker and said: "I didn't found the right idea yet; I thought of a classic "sich herausfordern selbst" where they would each have to face a smarter doppelganger of themselves. Now I feel that they need something a little more … original".

"It's … it's not easy to find something for them. They are not created" said Mare looking sorry for them. "So, now that you brought me the dwarves, what are you going to do?»

Momon made another spin on himself accompanied with a splendid cape moove and declared as if he was on a stage "As you said, our first assignment is ... 'Mission Erfüllt'! Now we are in charge to go and get the adventurers team Rainbow at Carne and bring them to your sister at the 6th floor arena. We were told by Ainz-sama to introduce them to each other and make sure they are welcomed in Nazarick".

Narberal smiled and snorted at the thought "Aura-sama will have a hard time assessing the strength of those maggots; I hope they will at least show the proper attitude within Nazarick. Yuri Alpha is getting them quarters ready in the village of your floor Mare-sama".

"I hope they'll get along with the current inhabitants, those dryads are nice to me since we bring them and the lizardmen are always polite"

"I'm sure they will play nice together, the way Ainz-Sama inspire trust and devotion from those simple beings is truly impressive. As Momon, administering the justice in E-Rantel is becoming really simple lately. All the inhabitants want a piece of the Sorcerer Kingdom's dream

* * *

**Treasure Room Eryuentiu–Platinum Dragon Lord's Bed room:**

Tsa was trying to sleep after long researches across his flying castle. During weeks, helped by several younglings that he took under his wings from the region, they've read every book they could find. Studied every piece of artifact and checked every vault they knew of. Sadly, they didn't learn a lot of new things about players or Ainz Ooal Gown.

Until the news of the Katze plain's massacre, then he had an idea. He decided to check the Nameless Book of Spells (one of the few useful non-destructive items left by the greed kings) that he already knew well enough not to go for it before. He regularly checked it, every decade or so and even if he considered the player's magic as pollution; they were always some new interesting spells. Usually they were utilitarian spells from the 3 first levels, but sometimes, a new offensive spell from the 4th or 5th level was created.

When he checked it, he was in shock. He felt his blood getting cold and his scales starting to hitch. They were tens of new pages in every level. Worse, the 11th tier page, until now contained only 1 spell; for the first time since his discovery of the book, they were several others. Whatever could be those [Fallen Down] or [Ia Shub Niggurath], he was sure that they already reshaped parts of the world.

Since, he expelled everybody from the castle and stayed alone thinking. Unable to find sleep or the will to contact anyone from his species.

*[Message]*

"Hello, how is my friend the empty armor?" said a women's voice in the head of Tsa.

"Rigrit? Did you learn anything interesting?"

"Like always, civilities are really not your strong point" she answered laughing.

Tsa sighed "I know I should do better, especially with you … How are you my friend?"

"I'm fine, I've been busy in Arwintar gathering intel on the Sorcerer Kingdom and their new apprentice, Fludder Paradyne" Rigrit said sounding a little bitter.

"I'm not surprised; when we met he begged and cried to learn everything he could from me. I guess Ainz Ooal Gown agreed to his request" he sighed, provoking a small cloud of dust. "I know that most of the strongest won't help us … still, helping him is another thing".

"But I have big news nonetheless; the Sorcerer Kingdom is recruiting Blue Roses to help them with their reform of the adventurers guild. I guess that with all those Legendary undead they don't need puny humans to hunt monsters. Especially since demi-humans and heteromorphs are plain citizens apparently".

His curiosity piqued, he tried to remember. As far he could tell the players he knew of were either totally pro-humans like the 6 great gods, or against every known species like the Greed Kings. He suspected that some like the Minotaur Sage were lonely players, but they remained with their own races and didn't left a bloody trail in the world's history.

"That's surprising, I still think he's a player but that's not their usual behavior", then he realized "Although it seems he's like the great gods and protect his subject; in the same time he's like the greed kings and he will conquer or obliterate anything that opposes him. I can guess that you wish to venture in his territory, correct?" it sounded like an accusation.

"I don't think I have the choice unfortunately. My little sisters have accepted to go, you know … Those idiots! Even if they are careful, the slightest problem could result in their deaths. Plus, there is not a lot I could learn so far. It's really impressive how little information is available now that he created a kingdom.I couldn't find anything useful besides about his prime minister; the 'Guardian Overseer' Albedo, a demon. It seems that her and Ainz are the only public figures managing their kingdom. I thought that I could learn a lot since Ainz came to the arena and defeated the martial lord but in the end nobody could tell how or why; besides promoting his new kingdom and adventurers guild. There are some traces of their agents here, especially since the Empire became a vassal, but it seems that even them, know next to nothing about their new master" said Rigrit, almost apologizing.

She didn't mention that she nonetheless learned that Fluder lost complete interest in is usual projects and was evinced from his position. From what she knew about him, he was obviously focused on something huge; he abandoned the position that he created himself at the dawn of the modern empire, two hundred years ago.

Tsa hesitated, should he share what he learned? Nothing good would come out of it for the moment; it wasn't time to scare his already too few allies. But loosing Rigrit and Blue Rose before being ready to fight would be devastating. Long ago, before he joined the 13 heroes, he learned the hard way that as strong any individual can be, alone he is weak.

Even if she wasn't as young and aggressive as before, she was still one of the smartest and strongest caster of this world that he knew he could count on.

"If that vampire was killed by this Momon then no one should have seen me. Your friend, the empty armor, would like to come with you for some ... intel gathering".


	3. Intro 3 - For Nazarick's Glory

_**Hey guys; here is the last chapter ... I finished the introduction :p**_

_**I have my characters introduced one way or another, my main topics and the ambience**_

_**From now the chapters will be with a single POV each time, with intermissions to develop the sides stories.**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy :D**_

_**(sorry about the chapter upload failure : /)**_

.

* * *

.

Aura was eating one of her favorite meal, fried chicken with french fries; Meanwhile Shalltear was, loudly, drinking blood from a skull mug with a twirling straw. Aura was wearing her usual clothes but Shalltear was dressed in a light, entirely red, short dress (with big breasts). They were in the VIP lodges in the 6th floor arena; from sometimes now, they were almost every day, in a different place, taking lunch together, being served by some of the maids. Today they were watching Aura's minions preparing targets and dummies.

Recently, Shalltear was freed of any assignment. Since their trip to the mountains, the gate service was operated by overlords casting and a group of elder liches providing mana. She was less depressed lately, her master insisted that she did a good job during their "Dwarves and Quoga mission" and that she would receive other important missions. She stopped drinking alcohol in massive amounts from the bar and her brides seems in a better shape lately. She considered herself again as a real guardian of Nazarick; being on watch on the first floors or ready to destroy anything on her master's orders.

"What are you going to do with those outsiders, shrimp? Every time I fought one of them I couldn't tell any strength difference, _**anrisu**_" Said Shalltear while making a gesture to the maid to get a refill.

Aura, the mouth full like a hamster and spitting small chunks of food all over the table answered.

"I talked about it with Ainz-sama_*chomp chomp*_, I think I need to find all their stats one by one with simple tests for a start. After that, their HP, MP, spells and skills. From then we'll know the basics".

"Have they even reached their level cap yet?" added Shalltear with a hint of disdain in her voice "Humans have such a low racial level … and so far I haven't seen any with a decent class level either" she nodded to the maid who filled her skull and started sipping it again, loudly.

She took a thoughtful look and whispered:"Don't you think it's … weird … how weak and changed things are since we came from Yggdrasil? I remember fighting normal stuff, level 100 and wearing the same kind of gear as us; but it seems so distant".

Aura didn't remember a lot of things from Yggdrasil now; sometimes she felt that this wasn't important anymore. They were all together here, with Ainz-sama. Even if from times to times she and Mare were talking about how great it would be to see Bukubukuchagama-sama again, she knew that she was happier here than she was before. In the end she didn't want to talk about this with this stupid Shalltear so she changed the subject.

"What about the guys who cut your nail? What level do you think he might be?" Aura asked smirking lightly.

"Ah, this guy!" she said looking her perfect nails and forgetting her previous question instantly "If he wasn't with the boy that Demiurge told us to leave alone, I would have taken a shower in his blood and scattered him all over the place,_** anrisu**_. In truth, he was a weakling like the others. Sure he used some shiny martial arts, but in the end I sill received only 4 damages. My brides hurt much more when we play" she added licking her lips with an unhumainly long tongue.

Aura shrugged in disgust and sighed "Yeah well, they won't have to be all humans after all. There are lizard men who asked Cocytus to become adventurers. Also I was told that a lot of the new demi-humans from E-Rantel asked when they could send their people to train and make new teams. I don't think anybody strong yet; but even if Ainz-sama said I couldn't make them pets for now, I'm still the best at training and leveling creatures"

"Really? It's been a month since you got that chubby dragon; how is his leveling going?" asked Shalltear smirking widely, happy to get her revenge over this brat.

"Are you kiding?! He already gets to 400 damage a hit from 250 when I got him. Also, I know his stats since he's my pet and he improved his agility and stamina a lot. If I train him a little harder, he might worth something one day. Baka ... did you lost all the brains you get in the mountains already? Ainz-sama took this nerdy dragon to his service himself, I don't think the aim is to have him as a fighter; it'll be enough if he can defend himself".

The little vampire shrugged and pulled something from her personal space and she holded it tightly "I remember everything that happened in the mountains! I had the guys in Ashubarnipal rewrite my notes into this book" she then brandished the book harboring a big satisfaction grin. On it was a stylized mask of envy, covering a massive book, deep black and topped with gold.

Aura read the title: "Ainz Ooal Gown: underground's knowledge", this is ... a weird title for a weird book, she thought, remembering how this idiot wrote absolutely everything. But hey, at least this lamprey was feeling better now. She even resumed her usual fight with Albedo about who will be Ainz-sama's first wife.

At this moment they saw a couple of Cocytus's area guardians entering the place and approaching. One was a human size dark ant, wielding a caster's staff glowing purple and the other an 8ft tall armored beetle with a huge horn and a bardiche on his back.

"Hey guys!" waved Aura with one hand and eating the last pieces of her meal with the other, "what do you want?"

They both bowed (awkwardly due to their species articulations) and the ant man said with a small clicking voice "Aura-sama, can we assist you with the … outsider's evaluation?"

She hummed on it for a few second and answered them, "I don't think I'll need you today but you can watch if you want; look" she added pointing at a part of the bleachers of the arena. "There is already Wrath and some other of Demiurge's guy waiting"

"Thank you Aura-sama, we are grateful" He answered bowing again. Then Yuri Alpha entered the room.

"Aura-sama, I finished preparing a place in the village for your guests. Some of the inhabitants asked if they could come to watch you train them". She said pulling up her glasses.

Shalltear slammed her empty drink on the table and said laughing "The arena is quite popular today; you'll have to put up a good show with them. I might even stay and watch too".

Aura rolled her eyes and ignoring her by looking Yuri she said "Yeah sure, it's what the arena is for. I think I heard one of the Supreme Beings say …" she thought of it for a moment while they all waited for: "the more the merrier", and she beamed with pride from delivering those sacred words.

…

After almost an hour; during which the bleachers partly filled with small groups from all floors of Nazarick; a [gate] finaly opened in the center of the arena provoking a collective sigh of relieve. Walking from it were Momon (Pandora's Actor; they all, immediately, not recognized their Master) and Narberal Gamma. A few seconds later came out Moknak and shortly after his team. The [gate], loudly it seems, closed.

Realizing that they were being stared by nightmare beings, the whole Rainbow team gulped as one. Moknak leaned towards Momon and whispered (Althought most of present people heard him)

"Are you really sure about this?"

.

* * *

.

**The next day, in the Draconic Kingdom:**

.

Ainzach was starting to get a little worry; He arrived in the Draconic Kingdom this morning, this time accompanied by Lady Solution, for his personal safety said Mare. Until then, they met several officials and ministers. It was clear that their kingdom was on the edge of destruction and that they won't be able to provide any adventurer. However, they were trying to get information about the Sorcerer Kingdom through these talks and sent him from an official to another without ever opposing him a real 'no'. Solution seemed bored and didn't say anything except for a quiet snort or laugh when people where trying to guess or ask things about her Master. After all those meetings, he was afraid that he lost his time. But he couldn't help the feeling that he might do something to save all those people. After thinking hard about it he decided to ask, what the sorcerer kingdom could do, to Solution.

She contacted Mare to check what they should do to accomplish their mission and a moment later they were told to request a meeting with the queen in behalf of the Sorcerer Kingdom's officials.

...

Demiurge was ecstatic, when Mare came to him, embarrassed, not able to comply with Ainz-sama's orders, he immediately realized. Until now he was sure that this whole adventurers program, was a long term plan to be able to create and use themselves their next generation of threats and tools. But after he heard about Pluton and Solution being in the Draconic Kingdom, he had his revelation. This was an important part of the plan, now!

[Message]

"Greed, come to me in the 6th floor temple, immediately" commanded Demiurge

"Yes Demiurge-sama, I'll be there this instant" he heard in response.

Still, he was a little troubled that he couldn't check with his Master his next move; but he was pretty sure that this was the right time for them and he felt proud to be able to do his part in the grand scheme of this world. Unfortunately, since earlier, their Master was leading a small investigation force to check an issue that rose this morning. So after talking about it with Albedo, who quickly agreed with him, he decided to move his own pawns.

Rapidly, Greed came reporting for duty. He presented him the situation and gave him orders to achieve Ainz-sama grand plan.

They had to be quick, so they talked while walking to the 3rd floor and the room dedicated to [gates], ordering the preparation of a combat group; made of 40 Death Knights, 20 Elder-Liches and 12 Shadow Demons. When the dark portal opened, Demiurge took his frog form, corrected his clothes (just to be sure he was perfect as always) and turned to Greed :

"Your mission is a good opportunity for Nazarick; I can't even imagine what I'll have to do to you if you fail it"

Greed remained unfazed but Demiurge, with his superior vision, saw a small drop of sweat rolling from his forehead. Satisfied with this, they walked through the [gate] and found themselves in the Draconic Kingdom's palace, in a room where were waiting Ainzach and Solution.

...

"Hello Solution" Demiurge said nodding in her direction, then turning to Ainzach he said "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, the man in charge of our Adventurers. I'm Demiurge, Guardian of the 7th floor; you could say I'm the minister of defense of the Sorcerer Kingdom. And here is Lord Evil Greed" he said designating the weirdly heavily armored but bare-cheasted demon who then bowed "He is one of my generals and I think he will be perfect for this ... situation".

Ainzach was stunned to casually meet with, what was obviously, a demon-general and a suited frog man, but they seemed friendly. Greed was really herculean compare to the rest of them; with his long red hair, black bat wings and horns he looked like a legendary monster from apocalyptic tales. Curiously this Demiurge, holding so much power, looked more goofy that terrifying. Although there was no doubt that from the [gate] and the attitude of Solution, they were the real deal. He understood now, what the Sorcerer King meant by: "I don't need adventurers for military operations".

"It's a great honor to meet both of you" he said bowing in turn. "But … could you tell me what you are planning to do please?" his asked, showing some concerns for what he might have done to this country.

"Of course, we have a proposal to make to the queen. In exchange of the needed adamantite team for you and some territories close to their original borders with beastmens; we will save them".

...

The arrival of non-human newcomers, especially this strange, provoked a lot of agitation within the palace; almost all the available soldiers of the city gathered in key positions and they were closely watched until their audience with the queen. Once they learned that they were the sorcerer kingdom's minister of defense and one of his generals, some were terrified and others were hopeful.

"Announcing Lord Demiurge and general Greed" said a man as they entered the Draconic Kingdom's throne room.

They could see that they were took seriously from the amount of guards in the room; in her throne, Draudillon Oriculus, twitched in her child form. She was glad to be drunk enough to manage to keep her public appearance as the two monsters entered the room. When the bulging eyes of Demiurge landed on her, she felt an icy chill in her spine.

Demiurge however immediately felt that she was a very interesting specimen; his experimentations with hybrids gave results. Bad ones for the moment, but still, enough so that he was now able to spot one at the first sight. He then had a shock ... Does Ainz-sama knew about her? Was she part of the plan too? The use of Pluton Ainzach, the human, to approach them, was the proof that yes he rejoied himself.

"Greeting honorable court of the Draconic Kingdom; we are here to help you" he said with a very wide smile letting his frog tongue hanging from a corner of his mouth.

Greed bowed, a little lower that Demiurge and added with a deep, unpleasantly deep southing voice "It's an honor. Please, allow me to save your country"

...

After some tractations, explanations and demonstrations; including Greed, destroying with his bare hands an empty stone tower, Demiurge felt proud of himself. Everything went as his glorious Overlord planned it, as if they even had a choice, considering the low payment they were asking. He could see the return of hope and hate in their eyes when they fully understood that their new hero, the red haired demon; using a small troop of death knights and elder-liches, would be unleashed on the beastmen that destroyed their homeland.

Greed started to ease things with the local forces by making battle plans with them while his troop was coming through a [gate] just outside the city. Smiling, Demiurge told Solution to stay with their new general for the moment. To keep an eye on him or in case he needed help. Then, he invited politely Ainzach to come back in E-Rantel through another [gate]. When they reached their destination and that the portal closed he silently casted [message]

"Remember Greed, your campaign will last several weeks. You don't have any world item for the moment, so use the shadow demons and Solution wisely; don't take unnecessary risks. The beastman threat must persist and the Draconic Kingdom must feel obliged by your … noble actions toward them. Only when they'll have no other choice, we will maneuver both into becoming our sla … subjects. You will take everything from them, for Nazarick's glory"

.

* * *

.

**Earlier this day; in E-Rantel, Ainz Ooal Gown's office**

.

Albedo, and Demiurge came to make their weekly report on the current state of affairs; Sebas and Entoma were standing beside their master, alongside the long view mirror that Ainz was using to check his kingdom. They were watching Neia and CZ leaving the Robble Kingdom's capital with a group of her soldiers, merchants and what seemed to be believers of his new religion. Demiurge and Albedo were thrilled about this development; of course they should treat Ainz-sama as a god.

"I'm not sure about this … If I give my agreement, we'll have to hold a tight leash on it". Said Ainz remembering some speeches that he saw Neia gave before. She was, accordingly to CZ reports and his observations, already progressing on her new class. She was captivating the masses and thanks to "Caspond", there was no opposition. They will have to create a formal clergy to manage this; unfortunately, like most people in 2132, he was an atheist, with 0 knowledge of religions whatsoever.

"I'll do as you command my Lord; Caspond and his agents are in a good position to promote Neia's message while controlling the reactions of the Kingdom. We'll help your new … prophet … in designing your divine image" said Demiurge with a confident smug.

Albedo sighed and added:"At least, those poor creatures are realizing the magnificence of the one I love" her wings trembled a little and she blushed looking Ainz.

"Well, it'll take time for the kingdom and Abellion Hill's to get back on their feet; but so far you are doing a good work Demiurge. Continue to increase the use of undead labor amongst the human for the next harvest and the creation of formal cites for the demi-humans". Said Ainz focused on business, wishing to accomplish a little more work before Albedo has to be dragged out of the room.

"I'm unworthy of your praise Ainz-sama, I'm merely playing music while this world dances in your palm" said Demiurge bowing deeply with a gigantic satisfaction grin.

"Well, the music seems the most important part then. What about the Baharut Empire, how is the vassalisation going ?" he asked changing the view in the mirror with ineffective grand moves.

Albedo changed skillfully the file she had in hands and started her report:"The last elf slaves have been freed and most have chosen to come in our lands. Their new budget, redirecting their usual military growth to the improvement of living conditions, is being put in place. We didn't had any other incidents about the use of undeads for basic tasks. There are the first trade routes from there to E-Rantel developing, with one of their caravan arriving in town today". She grabbed another sheet of paper from her file and added finally. "There is also a report that the Emperor is creating a new team after the visit of Mr Pluton; they'll come alongside 2 other orichalque teams, as soon as they are ready"

"Good, good; as expected from Jircniv. He is doing a good job with his country. We should do a gesture of good will for them. A permanent embassy would be useful, to get the pulse of the country for what is needed" said Ainz looking thoughtful.

To be a good gesture it had to be thought out, he felt that in the end Demiurge wasn't the right one for this. Since they became a vassal state, a more friendly face was needed. He looked Sebas and Entoma, thinking that they were very few neutral or good karma humanoids in Nazarick. Of course, any ambassador won't have to live there thanks to their spells. Also they would be in charge of most the paperwork needed, so a great idea in his point of view.

After a moment, he finally declared the most solemnly he could without preparation: "I think we need some suitable ambassadors; you'll each make a list of candidate from our ranks. They'll have to be neutral or good karma based and with a … appropriate appearance. They'll be in charge of improving the daily collaboration and guidance of our allies".

They all happily agreed with this insight of wisdom and they moved to the next item, Albedo summarized the expected evolution of Carne and the Lizardmen village and got to E-Rantel: "The city is continuing to get repopulated; with the arrival of elves and zerns we were able to recreate several villages. We had a few problems between frost and fire giants but we modified the Death Knights patrol paths and since everything is quiet. Apparently it was the anniversary of a battle between them. There was only one incident this week. A fight in a tavern attracted a patrol, when one of them pulled a weapon and tried to injure is opponent, he was killed by the Death Knight. Unfortunately the knight was too big for the entrance and provoked some damages to the building. The body was brought for necromancy since nobody reclaimed it".

"Well frictions between species that used to be natural enemies was expected, so far I'm not worry about it. But this incident is more concerning. We'll fund the reparations but it would have been better for the population's moral if they were arrested. Even if there are almost no problems or criminals in E-Rantel, we still need more traditional city guards. They might be useless in combat, but they'll be better for managing civilians". Thought outloud Ainz. While watching the city in the mirror, he saw a caravan going in Carne's direction; zooming, he recognized a group of dwarves, undead and golems, carrying materials toward the dungeon.

"Ah, the dungeon is progressing well" said the overlord proudly, "We've put some good ideas on the paper with Titus and Mare; also, I'm sure we already have some great suggestions, let's check tha…" but he was interrupted by a [message]

Since sometimes now, his link to his invocations was dulled. They were simply too many of them. They had more and more complex orders and were dispatched all around his sphere of influence. So he had to put up a hierarchy between them; the smartest, usually casters, were used as officers and were managing communications.

"I have an emergency to report, oh Supreme Being" he recognized a lich. With an active [message], he was able to know where his invocation was; this [message] was coming from the one in charge of the Katze Plains. Their main tasks were hunting the lesser undeads that spawned naturally in the area and protect the new trade routes with the Baharut Empire.

"I'm listening" he answered wondering what could have happened in this region.

"Two of my Death Knights have been destroyed in an ambush against an unknown opponent". Ainz was stunned by the news during a couple of second and had the idea to check with the mirror. Since they were linked, it took only a few seconds to find the spot.

The area was a total battle field. He saw the elder-lich flying and searching the place. They were small craters all around, some still smoking. In the center of this desolation there was a massive pit where everybody in the room saw the scattered remains of a death knight. At some distant, a second death knight was motionless on the ground. They observed the scenes for a moment in silence until his emotion dampener kicked in, then Ainz got up of his chair a casted a [gate].

"Demiurge and Entoma, resume your current missions. Albedo, reinforce every patrole outside towns or villages, none should be alone anymore. Sebas, you're coming with me, we'll get you a world item and gather a search group. If we hurry we can still catch the responsible". For a moment, his flaming eyes burned brighter.


	4. Chapter 1 - RUN!

_**Hello guys, here is a chapter that I had ready since some time already; I wanted to upload a few at the same time but I keep rewriting the rest ... Since I'll be having some free time I'll try writting more. To be honest I'm resuming especially since the new overlord has been published :p. I particularly hope for a scene with brain / climb and sebas / shalltear in the same room**_

**Nazarick 6th Floor, Green Hole village:**

...

Moknak threw himself in his bed, still dressed and geared. He had never been so exhausted in his all life. It's been a week since they arrived in Nazarick and even if they were well treated by the locals (like kings they sometimes felt); this was the more troublesome, strange and nervous wrecker period he could remember. Now, with his team, they just finished their 6th day with Lady Aura (they discovered that she was a girl only by the fourth day). This morning, they were so relieved and surprised to learn that they won't work tomorrow. From what they were told, in The Great Tomb, the Supreme Being's law imposed a day off, each week, for everybody. There was a catch though, like always with this tiny demon that was taming them; unlike the other days, since they were "off duty", they didn't receive the usual stamina, restoration and health potions or sustenance rings.

Too tired to even remove his clothes or to get one of those insanely good meal with the village inhabitants like the other days; he started to think about what was happening. It seemed sometimes now, that he was here since months or even years. Falling asleep, he started to remember the first day, when they arrived through the [gate]. Since then, their new life started, for the better or for the worse.

...

* * *

...

**A week before; Nazarick 6th Floor, Arena:**

"Are you really sure about this?"

Momon laughed gently and said: "Don't worry, if I had to guess I'd say they are curious about your team. It's very rare that outsiders are invited and usually they are either country leaders or new inhabitants". He looked around to check who was present; Pandora's Actor himself surprised to see that many people and said: "Most of them are area guardians; they protect the many levels from invaders".

He had barely finished is sentence when they saw a small shape flying in their direction. Spinning incredibly fast, they didn't even had the time to flinch before the shockwave finally hit them from some distance. They saw in the dust cloud, a small silhouette making a V sign with both her arms.

A few meters from them, with a grand smile, Aura pulled from her inventory space a small device.

"Welcome to Nazarick!" she yelled in her mic, provoking a roar from the bleachers.

She waited a few seconds for the Arena's audience to become a little more quiet and added: "I am Aura Bella Fiora, Guardian of the 6th floor of Nazarick and this magnificent arena; Ainz-sama gave me a sacred mission, to prepare the new dungeon for adventurers. You are the first arrived to help me with this, so I hope you will work hard for the Sorcerer Kingdom!" She finished her sentence with grand gestures and applauses explode from all the creatures surrounding them.

Seeing that the human group was totally dumbstruck, Momom intervened: "Aura-sama, I present to you Rainbow. A valuable team; they were some of the only one brave and strong enough to stay in E-Rantel after the rise of Ainz-Ooal-Gown. Rainbow, I present to you Aura-sama. The twins, Aura and Mare, Guardians of Nazarick, have the total trust of his Majesty to create a dungeon dedicated to raise the new generation of adventurers".

Moknak was thankful for Momon intervention, allowing him and his team to gather their thought. He bowed first, quickly followed by his comrades and said with the most confidence in his voice he could: "It's an honor Aura-sama. We will do our best for the Sorcerer Kingdom!"

The small dark elf seemed happy about this; she grabbed her jacket by a hand and took her mic to her mouth with the other. "Well, that's something at least … So, for the moment I need to check what, each one of you, can do". She thought about it for a few seconds before she said with a cheerful voice and a smile: "First we'll do agility", she made a gesture to a lich standing by close. "You, take notes: how fast they run for how long, okay?"

Getting a clipboard and a quill from his ragged clothes the undead answered with an expected rotting and almost extinct voice:"Understood, Aura-sama".

Then, with a bigger smile and an evil glow in her mismatched eyes she declared to them, very officially: "Okay guys, now, run until you can't anymore!"

The whole team was stunned, all this scenery for a running? Most of them petrified and the rest looked at Darkness for reactions. They all stood still, unsure about what was going on.

After a while, the arena became completely silent.

Aura's smile disappeared, quickly replaced with a frown. The newcomers were all mesmerized by her appearance. In only a couple of seconds, the cute but weird child in front of them seemed to become a giant; literally looking down on them with freezing eyes. Crushed by the killing intent released by the guardian, the fragile humans started to realize what was happening.

They were preys. They were preys and they were standing here, getting direct attention from a predator. Almost unable to breath and finding very hard to stand on their feet; their clothes were almost instantly soaked with sweat. In this moment, they didn't felt like adventurers on a mission. Coming here, they plunged in the dragon's maw. No, dragons could be fought; they threw themselves in hell.

Aura, with cold gestures, stored her mic back in her personal space. Curiously, when she talked, she was heard much better. Like her word were carving into their hearts and souls. In a roar, worthy of their worst nightmares, the dark elf said to them "I TOLD YOU … RUN!" She then clapped her hands in their direction; provoking a shockwave that made their body move and their feet activate. They ran.

…

The team Rainbow existed since almost a decade now and from the original members, the leader, Moknak was one of the lasts. Their most recent addition confirmed them has competent and trustworthy mytrhil adventurers; in the same time, he was the reason they couldn't be orichalque for the moment. Three years ago, Messarmos became their caster, a chubby old man with a long gray beard dressed discreetly. Renowned wizard, capable of using several spells of the third level and even one of the fourth thanks to his atrifacts, he had a long experience in the Re-Estize kingdom magic guilds. Now they had a reliable grasp on magic during their mission; although his experience was part of the problem. Messarmos retired from the capital magic guild at the age of 46, then, after a long and very comfortable life, decided to become an adventurer.

His new team trained him a lot the first year and he was now able to walk several hours every day like a true adventurer. He could run, but not very fast or very long compared to his new profession's needs. Relying on spells such as [Fly] or [Dimensional move] and scrolls of [Quick March] he had been able to not be too much of a burden so far. Still excited about his newly found life, he never once regretted abandoning the previous one.

Under the pressure, unable to think, he dropped his staff and started to run without casting a single spell on himself. Finishing his first turn, he got his feet catch in his cape and fell a first time. At the end of the second turn his face was bright red and he was late on all the others by almost another turn. From then, he started to breath heavily; under the encouragement or mockery from the public (it was hard to know really) he lasted another lap. Then Messarmos stopped running, puked on his well tailored clothes and collapsed on the floor.

…

In the small band, Moknak and Durnan were the front liners. Moknak as an offensive warrior was carrying his two-hand sword; Durnan however was heavily armored. Besides his tower shield and long sword, he was wearing a heavy chainmail and some pieces of plate armor. His warrior life started during a bloody campaign with the Baharuth Empire, when he was a mere twenty years old conscript. After the campaign was over, he found himself to be a veteran with an excellent fighter reputation. Even amongst the nobility who noticed him during fights with the Empire's Knights. When the war season ended, he became an officer for a minor Re-Estize noble, but he quickly realized that he missed combat. Unable to forget the horrors and glory he knew then, he sought a way to live it again. Unwilling to wait for the next war and wishing a more important role in combat; he made the decision to become an adventurer.

He teamed with several groups for various quests, until he met Rainbow. During a particularly tensed mission, 8 years ago; they had to hunt a werewolf in the edges of the kingdom's territory. That's when his predecessor was killed. He then made the decision to take his place in the group. Since, Durnan met his content for combat; he had the opportunity to regularly fight various monsters, destroyed every undeads they could find in the Katze Plain, he killed evil cultists and from time he even had a real challenge with some renowned fighter. He was, until then, convinced to be one of the greatest warriors of the kingdom.

When he started to run, he dropped his shield but continued to carry the rest of his gear. Every pace was accompanied by the sound of his clanking armor. When he saw Messarmos, lying on the ground while the spectators laughed, he found himself a second breath. He dropped every pieces of armor he could while running and accelerated. He managed to focus on his pace and forget the small monster that was watching them. But even so it was a true challenge, they were unprepared and terrified. He was also a little disappointed by Momon. Until now he was thrilled to count him as one of his friends, the new pike to reach as a proud warrior. Now he was not so sure; Darkness quickly started to vouch for the Sorcerer Kingdom and since some time totally embraced it. Also, he was the one who dragged them into this nightmare. Until the fifth lap he kept a good pace despite his poor morale, but he then realized what meant the order "until you can't no more". He thought about stopping for a moment, but after a quick glance to the Guardian he felt the killing intent back. He kept running. It was during the eighth lap that he started to whine. Unable to hold some tears, he still managed to run for a moment. On the ninth lap he finally fell on his knees. Panting heavily for a moment, he sat on the floor and started to cry.

…

Moknak was the third to fall but he lasted long enough to regain his senses; from the tenth lap he felt like he woke up. He realized that he was entirely concentrated on running like if his life was at stake. His clothes were drenched and he was almost breathless. He started to feel dizzy and thirsty. Looking around him he saw Messarmos and Durnan, both of them lying on the ground. Finishing the turn, he passed near Darkness and the child guardian; they were chit-chatting like if everything was normal. They were looking their result from the lich's notes, commenting on how much the gap between his team's members was impressive already.

He started to realize what was going on thought, the Sorcerer Kingdom really knew next to nothing about adventurers and humans! All this wasn't an elaborate mind game; thinking about all the times he met Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo in E-Rantel, he understood better what happened then. They often looked surprised when dealing with the specifics of the various species in their kingdom, including humans. The Sorcerer King and his Guardian Overseer were both geniuses obviously; however they didn't care about the rest of the world until recently. A curse and a bless in the same time … they will reshape everything as they see fit. They will destroy any opponents, like in the Katze Plains. But meanwhile they'll change society, like in the Baharuth Empire and the recent release of all slaves. If E-Rantel was the new norm for the rest of the world, nothing will ever be the same. Lost in his thought, he kept running for some time, until he was near dehydration and fell to his knees.

…

The only woman of the band was probably also the most famous member. A small woman covered in loose black clothes, only her eyes could be seen; making her known amongst other adventurers as "the shadow Magpie". Lissa crossed Rainbow's path for the first time 5 years ago. She was discretely plundering a newly discovered wing of an ancient crypt in the Katze Plains since a few days. When, according to her, a bunch of morons bursted in the place and woke up every creatures within the place. She insulted them in a dramatic pose from high ground and disappeared with a bag full of loot. This year they bumped in each other in almost every mission Rainbow took. Most of the time, she was just vanishing in the shadows, while they had to fight their way out of the mess, without any valuable items left in the place. Once, she even stole an artifact in the noble's property they were guarding, there wasn't any proof besides a shape vanishing in the shadows, but she always smirked when they'd ask her about this night.

Things changed when one day, the team discovered her after killing a group of orcs; the woman was tied up and the monsters were interrupted, lighting up the fire to roast her. She never truly said "thanks", nor told them how she was captured, but since she had become a very valuable member of the team. Allowing them a more discreet approach in their missions, she was also holding the purse strings of the group very tightly.

Lissa always been in a very good physical condition, she was trained at a very young age in a Re-Estize thief's guild and was probably the best burglar in the whole kingdom. Plus, since she became, first an independent and later joined the team Rainbow, she acquired a lot of magical items for her personal use. She was especially very proud of several rings that improved her stamina and physical resilience. Therefore, even in the panic of the situation she kept a good pace for a while. She didn't have any heavy equipment and her clothes were designed for this in a way.

Staying silent the whole time, she was still stressed out by the public; she made the error of trying to avoid the gaze of a particularly massive and terrifying devil. She was running for what seemed hours, when she stumbled on Messarmos and fell hard. Panicked, she tried to stand again, to run or beg, depending of what would be needed. But she couldn't even walk and fell back, her ankle probably broken or twisted. Instinctively, she tried to make herself the more discreet she could. Unsure of her fate, she couldn't hold her tears. She waited in silence for what would come.

…

Daelan the ranger was the last one running. Moknak and him were the last original members of the team. Born in a small hunter's village, he found himself abandoned very young when it was destroyed. He never knew what had burnt it down and killed every inhabitant. From then he spend most of his youth as a lonely wild man. Dressed strangely with poorly crafted leather clothes, Daelan was pretty hard to figure out. He was tall, thin and harboring a small dark beard. Not sure himself, he could have any age between 30 and 50, his tanned dark skin covered with old scars. According to him, his greatest challenge had been to have a friendly contact with other humans and understand their civilization. He was for a while hired as guide for the dangerous region he was from. He did several jobs with the same team for a merchant and finally they settled in E-Rantel and became Rainbow.

Unlike the others who spent their life able to fight back, for Daelan the situation was kind of familiar. In his youth he regularly crossed path with deadly creatures; like in this situation, he had to understand the motives of another being or be killed. The problem though, is that unlike a wolf and his territory or a bear with his cubs, this predator was talking. So far what was going on was confused, especially after the most powerful killing intent that he ever felt, was released by the smallest monster that he ever seen.

When he saw Lissa fall and heard the noise of her leg, he slowed down and made a gesture toward her. He always had a soft spot for this girl, one of the few humans he was glad to spent time with. Even if she was incredibly civilized compare to him and frighten him a little; in every town they had been, she had contacts and was like a fish in the sea. He made a few paces in her direction, when the small guardian appeared in front of the ranger.

"Well you are the last one", Aura looked him from top to bottom for a few seconds and with a cute wide smile said: "At least one of you isn't a total weakling. Since you are a ranger, you could probably last for a while but I'd like to do a lot more today. So … sprint!"

He glanced in direction of each member of his team's direction. But, still having in mind the previous order, he ran again. This time, the small elf accompanied him; every minute or so he heard "Faster!", "I'm bored, accelerate!" and such. Looking behind him he saw the child walking incredibly fast, nipping on his heels with both hands in pockets. It lasted a while, but he fell down like the other.

…

From then, almost like if they were in a dream, they were dragged together in the middle of the arena. A dog head maid healed them and gave them the most efficient restoration potion they ever tried. Their body restored the team was still unable to talk; all in shock, they now had fear and despair on their faces. Unfortunately Messarmos couldn't cast [clean] so they remained covered in dust and vomit. They had a moment alone while Aura looked the liche's notes with Darkness. Moknak noticed that during the run a part of the bleachers emptied, he was not sure however if this was a good or a bad news. They retook control of themselves and grabbed the gear they abandoned previously.

After a while the small elf took back her mic and declared with the same official tone as before "That's good for agility, now we will do strength!"

They all noticed the very wide grin she harbored seeing their face at her announce.

...

* * *

...

This kind of thing happened all week, though Moknak slowly removing is new gear from the bed. Between the incredible challenges they were facing and the mind blowing revelation, coming into the Great Tomb of Nazarick had been the good decision; they even made some improbable friends amongst the other visitors. Trading travel stories with lizardmens and even being taught geography by a dragon.

When meeting and talking with this incredible array of creatures, his team realized they had something in common; one way or another they became loyal subject of Sorcerer Kingdom. Obviously the main reason was fatalism. They've seen Nazarick from the outside and thought it to be worthy of the worse legends. Now that they were gathered under the guidance of Ainz Ooal Gown they realized that it was beyond their comprehension.

He finaly fell asleep, dreaming of the incredible adventures he will have in the years comming.

...

* * *

...

_**So here it is :) I wanted a more neutral karma version of the sabas / climb scene; I'm not a big fan of original characters in general and I used them as one shot rando's just for the chapter (while having fun creating an adventurer team) hope you enjoyed it**_


End file.
